Ehrfürchtige
by TheAnjelicJerk
Summary: A Bad Touch Story!   Spain is after someone and Prussia's lack of common sense only brings him to think some horrible things about his best friend.. Again.  Spamano.:.PruHun.:.FrUk.  and more to come if I feel like it :D   Rated T. Maybe'll come up M!
1. Kapitel 1

"9:30 ? Fuck !"

As usual, Gilbert is late. In so many years, the Prussian never learned that he might get into trouble one day because of this habit of him. But, anyway, the white hair teenager never learns anyhing: he "teaches" them to other people. Well, that's what he thinks, even though everyone know that he's an idiot, but Gilbert didn't seem to care about it since, in his head, he's the most popular guy at school. I mean, still, girls are lining up only to get a chance to even talk to him, on his friends' disarray, whom used to try understanding how he could hook up with so many girls in a week and still have some more waiting for him, even though they know he'd only have sex with them... Well the most pretty ones. Some never had a chance with him and the Prussian would tell them if they wouldn't. That's what gave him a whore reputation at school but never changed how many girls he'd hang out with. He also had this habit to take everything that was told to him as a compliment for himself. That's was only a little part of what his friends wouldn't understand about him. Well there were many more, but they've stop trying to understand Gilbert a long time ago. It was wasted efforts so they just quit.

Since he was already late, Gilbert decided to take the time to have a shower and wash his "perfect body" like he liked to call it, what was only a small part of his overly high selfesteem. The shower would wake him up a little bit so he'd be prepared for anything that can happen on this sunny day. When he got out of the bathroom, he realised how beautiful the day was. Mein gott! This was the first real hot day of spring, on which the temperature had reached over 85 Fahrenheit. It would let him drive his awesome convertible car that he could only drive at summer, rule made by himself, cause he didn't want to make it dirty on Winter. No time for preparing a lunch, Gilbert would eat at a little cafe this midday.

His white hair reflecting the shining sun, Gilbert jumped into his car. He actually practised this move for about a month to realise it. The albino did learn it only to impress more girls every time he would get into this kick-ass car of his, which he didn't even need, but, sadly, too much wasn't part of Gilbert's vocabulary. He would always say that too much is like not enough for this untouchable legend. Actualy, the only detail that would taunt this Beilschmidt heir would have to be the other part of his family, his little brother, becoming more sexy that him, the unique, great Prussian. He couldn't take it so he just would never admit it. He'd keep arguing with any unfortunate whom would talk about it that he still was the most attractive one of the two of them, which wasn't false on one side. Those two guys were the most captivating, charismatic and handsome guys at school. But even though Ludwig was the sexiest one, he still was the most precious thing that Gilbert had on earth so he couldn't blame him for being irresistible. He would do anything to protect his younger brother, which was only about two years younger, even though he was smaller and not as muscular as Ludwig. To tell you how he loved him, the albino would choke on a date with an extremely hot chick just to "rescue" his little baby brother, which didn't happen yet, but in Gilbert's mind, it would, it would.

The last Prussian (like he'd call himself with reason because he came from a long line of people from Prussia, which do not exist since about the world war 2. Gilbert didn't have the same mother as his younger brother, whom both parents were Germans. Her mother, Alena, was Prussian, but died three years ago in a plane accident. So that was why he would call himself "_the last Prussian" _), looking incredibly good with his sunglasses on, finally moved to school. On his way to high-school, he suddenly heard someone yelling:

"Gil! esperar!"

The red eye German stop his car to see one of his best friend, Antonio, running after his car. The albino stop the car, waiting for his friend to make his way to him then finally asked:

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Thank goooood I've catch you up!" he answered out of breath. He took his time to take it back and then continued:

"I kinda got up a little too late this morning and, you know, I don't have a car like you do..."

"Get in.." The Beilschmidt heir retorted in a sigh.

"Heh! Gracias dude!"

The Spanish friend got in. Unlike his best friend, Antonio didn't have rich parents that could afford such a great car... He even had to work at a fast food to get some money to keep up and hang out with his two best friends. He'd sometimes wish to be as wealthy as his buddies. Gilbert knew it and would always mess up with him just to taunt the brown hair student. Keeping up with rich kids sure was hard, but Antonio worked hard to succeed and it worked most of the time.

They finally arrived at school on the first break at 10:15. Luckily for them, they've only missed one class, which was french. Being on their sixth and last year of high-school, it wasn't the time to miss school if they wanted to catch their diploma. weirdly, Gilbert and the others have always managed to pass every year of high-school. Nobody knew how they could make it to succeed being idiots at the same time. Anyway, there was only quarter of a year left so they may have tried to keep up with all the exams coming up.

* * *

><p>They entered the cafeteria as the bell rang for the break to start.<p>

"Mein gott! Hopefully, school's almost over! I can't wait to for summer!" the Prussian almost yelled.

"Si!" The Spanish answered. "Will you organize those awesome parties again? My mom doesn't want me to D: "

"For sure! I mean, how the fuck could I manage to pass a summer without throwing parties? My father's never at home and Ludwig doesn't care cause he has free alcohol all night long."

"yeeeah! Still, I hope you won't throw those parties if i'm at work. I hate this job..."

"Hey les gars!"

A deep voice coming from behind them cut their conversation right away. The two friends immediately recognized the only person who would talk to them in french, Francis Bonnefois, the third member of the bad touch trio like they would call themselves.

Abandoning french, Francis continued: "Guys where were you? The teacher told us the contents of the exam that's coming next week."

"Uh.. we kinda woke up late this morning" answered the two guys standing n front of him.

Francis never managed to understand how those two worked. Being the less stupid one of the bad touch trio almost was an honor to him, even though he still was ridiculously retarded. At least, he could always count on them.. Well, almost anytime...

"Ahh and what's the matter? You'll explain everything to us after all right?" The white hair kid said. "I do not understand a word of what the teacher says since she's talking in french, even when I'm attending the classes. French sure is a useless fucking language..."

The Frenchman got insulted on that one. He looked at him, pissed, and slowly answered on an irritated tone:

"Then why are you even bothering coming in french class then?"

The smile on his friend's face already answered his question.

"Cause that teacher's so mother fucking hot dude! And, you know, when she wears those tiny skirts...?"

"OH and her sexy tops that let us see her enormous boobs!"

This comment surprised the two friends talking. They almost forgot about the spanish. No, They always forgot about his presence.

"Geez, I guess I can tell you about what's coming up in the next classes" the tall blond said in discouragement. "Mais n'insultez plus ma langue natale, espèces de ringards ou vous aurez affaire a moi!"

Both the German and the Spaniard didn't understand a word of what he said so they just nodded, then walked away.

"Guys! Couldn't you at least wait for me?"

"Ah stop whining and get your ass here, we're almost late for math class!" Gilbert yelled at him.

"Mon dieu, help me not kill them before the end of the year..."

He then caught them up before the bell for the end of the break rang.


	2. Kapitel 2

2.

The bad touch trio stepped in their math class five minutes later. The teacher, whom already had started his lessons did not even pay attention to the three of them. They were so oftenly late that he found useless giving them detentions, which they wouldn't even bother attending. Like almost all the teachers, he just gave up with those guys. He couldn't make anything for them.

Gilbert sat at the back of the class at his special reserved seat from where he was surrounded only by girls and could text or sleep all classes because of the almost blind old grumpy teacher standing in front of the class. Antonio and Francis just used to sit a little farther.

"We're his best friends and we can't even sit beside him... He has such an ego problem" the Spaniard sadly told his friend in a sigh.

"I know Tonio, I know, but don't think it's because he doesn't like us anymore" the Frenchman answered to cheer him up. "It's just because he has... well... issues with girls. Don't worry okai? He'll stay your best friend and I will too." To that he added with a smirk. "We aren't the Bad Touch Trio for nothing!"

A little more motivated, Antonio replied, smiling:

" Thanks Francis. You're a real fr-.."

The brown haired student couldn't complete his sentence: the teacher was all red and already kicking Gilbert out of his class because he disturbed the students by talking all the time.

"Halala, is he in his periods or something?" the tall blond asked to his Spanish friend and himself. The teacher heard that comment and yelled to the two to head into the principal's office too with their retarded friend.

"Hey! But I didn't do anything for once!" The Spaniard exclaimed.

"Lies! Just get the hell out!" The teacher answered, yelling. He knew Antonio didn't do anything, but this was an excuse not to see him either. The less those three students were in his class, the better he'd feel.

"Hehe! Woah I think it's a new record guys!" The white hair Prussian laughed when they stepped out of the classroom.

"Oui.." The Frenchman said. "But you forgot one little something... We'll copy how important it is to be attentive, perfect and blablabla until lunchtime..."

"Meh, you really think that some people really do that? The secretary never watches for us. We'll just have to ask for the bathroom and just get the fuck out until lunch."

"Yeah... Even though we need this class..." Francis answered, discouraged.

"Well I'm agreeing with Gilbert. I'm already failing math anyway." said Antonio who felt left out of the conversation. "Let's go see my uncle, he lives at about five minutes from here. I've got some business to ask him."

Both the French and the Prussian were immediately confused, but didn't ask anything. For their head's sake, "Never try to understand each other" was their golden rule. Living that way, they lived peacefully without getting brain fucked all the time.

"Okai, whatever" Francis just responded.

Like they've planified it, the three of them were out of school in no time. Outside, Gilbert's attention was pulled by girly laughs. What a coïncidence, it was Elizabeta, Michelle and Emma walking on the exterior of the school. Wearing a big smile on his face, Gilbert shouted to them:

"Hey ladies!"

Only Michelle and Emma turned around to look at the one who just talked to them, intrigued. Elizabeta knew this voice too much. Dealing with him since kindergarden, she knew every aspect of the albino, whom was very annoying to her every time he would open his mouth to talk. She hated all of his habits, his overly high pride and, most of all, the fact that he'd have sex with any girl he'd found "of his type" like he said.

"Oh hey Gilbert" The two other girls gently said, smiling.

The Prussian, whom apparently was offended that his childhood friend didn't bother turning about even to say hello, let out:

"Hey Lizzy! Happy to see you too."

The Hungarian finally deigned to face him

"Oh hello. Sorry I didn't heard you."

Man this girl was something. Maybe the only one Gilbert would never understand in his whole awesome Prussian life. She'd always look like she was in her period, always pissed and almost never smiling. She, being one of the only girls he knew who could resist his charm, the albino would always find it a bit exciting. Without knowing why, he liked girls who would resist him, cause it was an awesome challenge. Elizabeta, on the other hand, was his hardest case, what made it even more exciting for him. She knew it and would always mess with him after a few drinks when they went to the bar or at home, which could be part of why Gilbert wanted her so much, but still never had a chance yet. But just wait, just wait.

"Alors les filles, pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas aux cours ce matin?" Francis asked, getting his white hair friend out of his thoughts. Annoyed, he came back to them instantly.

"Well" Michelle immediately replied, being the only of the three girls whom was fluently talking french "We do not need to attend to the review on the subject because we all understand everything pretty well."

Antonio, about to reply, got cut by Gilbert, whom shouted: "Hey girls! I'm organizing a party at my place this Friday. Wanna Come?"

Francis and Antonio looked at him, eyes wide open.

"Really?" Antonio asked "Why didn't you talk about it sooner? Like this morning, when we were talking about it and-"

"Maybe cause I just decided it right noe, idiot" The white hair teenager answered after taking the time to sigh.

"Ohh!" retorted this one. "Well that's awesome! I'll come for sure! And what a great coincidence, I'm not working and-"

"I know Toni, I know. Was I asking you..?"

"Well..."

"That's it" he then turned to look at the three girls looking at them. "Well misses?"

"Sure!" replied Emma and Michelle, smiling at the boys "Right Liza?"

All the eyes got on the Hungarian, but hers stop on the albino's. Looking at the ruby color for a couple of seconds, she just calmly said:

"Yeah, whatever."

His eyes lightned up, Gilbert smiled than walked away.

"Awesome, See you Friday! Guys, you commin'?"

"Uhh sorry we gotta go..." Sadly said Antonio to the girls.

They then catched up the Prussian, whom was already walking.

"Geez Gil, why leaving _les dames_ so soon?" complained Francis while walking.

"Rule number one, Frank, the faster you leave, the more they want you. If you stay too long, you'll look desperate."

"Hum Gil?" The Spaniard internerned,

"I don't think it works like that.

"Toni, are you doubting about mein great knowledge of the girl science?"

"Well yeah. I mean, I think they have to feel like you do like her and that you want her. That's not what you're doing with Elizabeta."

"Well I think it's stupid. I wouldn't like to be your girlfriend when you'll get one. And why are you even talking about her? I don't like her at all. She keeps hitting me with this frying pan every time I say something she finds innapropriate. She's crazy."Gilbert said in an wierdly uncomfortable way. "Now where does your uncle lives?"

"Hum, this way."


	3. Kapitel 3

3.

"Stay here." Antonio said pointing out the couch.

"It won't be long."

And he left the living room.

"Am I the only one who doesn't trust this place?" Gilbert finally whispered after a few minutes of silence between Francis and him. On the other side of the kitchen door, they could hear spanish.

"Relax my friend. I mean, Antonio is wierd but not a public risk... well, at least, when he isn't driving."

"Yeah, but still. I find this weird. What could he ask his uncle that is so important that even us couldn't listen to?"

As he finished his sentence, the albino instantly got up, starting to walk in the kitchen's direction with the intention of peeking up a little.

"Okai. I agree with you, but still. It's Antonio we're talking about. Maybe he doesn't want us to know the request because you have such a big mou-..."

"Shhhht!" cut Gilbert.

Offended, the tall blond got up too.

"What? Don't you dare _SHHHT _me Gil!"

Arrived beside the small albino, Francis didn't have time to yell at him, seeing the horrified look on his friend's face.

Surprised, Francis asked:

"Quoi? What is it Gil?"

The white hair teenager just slowly pointed at the two Spaniards talking inside the kitchen. Francis looked inside, but found nothing terrifying in those two. The was just a picture of some guy at their school on the table, what didn't impress him since Antonio was usually looking at him.

Forgetting why he even bothered to get up, Francis just went back to his place on the Spaniard's couch. Gilbert followed him after a moment, still disturbed.

"Okai Gil, what's wrong?" the Frenchman said in a sigh.

It took a while before the Prussian finally answered:

"Tonio. Shoot. Killer...!"

"What? It doesn't make any sense... Can you at least try talking in English?"

Slowly retrieving his mind, he whispered:

" I think Antonio's uncle's a killer... I followed a little bit of their conversation with what i knew in spanish. I heard the words follow, shoot, important, informations and stuff... Well, that's about what I could understand out of this machiavellian language."

"It's only spanish, Gil." Francis was starting to get annoyed.

Ignoring what his friend had just said:

"Well, he then got out a picture of a guy at school. I think it's no coïncidence, Francis, why wouldn't he want us to hear his conversation? Why would he speak in spanish? And why would he talk about shooting some random little dude?"

"Well, you know, Antonio is from Spain so it's normal if he's speaking spanish. Also, maybe that he knew you so well that he didn't want you to peek on his conversation like you just did. I just can't explain about the Italian guy."

"Exactly! There's nothing that could explain this but my hypothesis!"

"Whatever. I don't think Tonio would like to kill him.. He's always staring at him..." Francis calmly told his friend while grabbing his nose arc.

"Well I do. Spanish people are weird and evil."

He then shut up as Antonio got out of the kitchen, his uncle behind him.

Noticing his best friend's look, Antonio surprisely let out:

"What's wrong Gil?"

The albino not responding, Francis answered at his place:

"Uhh... he's.. uh... Allergic to this couch... so he... he doesn't fell well right now."

"Oh. Okai then. Shall we go?"

"It would be really nice."

Turning to his uncle, Antonio just happily said:

"Okai then. Bye uncle! Thank you again for what you'll do for me~! "

At those words, Gilbert looked at his blond friend in panic making the tall Frenchman facepalm in despair.

"What am I gonna do with you...?" He think to himself.


	4. Kapitel 4

4.

This whole night, Gilbert didn't sleep well at all. Dreaming about the worst senarios, it was impossible for him to rest. He'd Antonio in his basement wearing a white scientist vest and big bubbly glasses like you'd see in a Frankenstein movie. Walking to a table where a little guy was lying down, attached by chains on his wrists, waist and legs. He was naked for some reason and the Spaniard would approach him exhibiting a crazy kind of look in his face and torture him. The screams of the unknown fellow froze the albino's blood, preventing him from sleeping.

* * *

><p>"Francis..? whined Antonio.<p>

"Mhmm?"

"Don't you think Gilbert is weird today?"

"Uh What are you talking about?" said Francis, whom apparently didn't see Gilbert yet.

"Well..."

At these words, Antonio hurried to hide behind his tall friend, letting pass a zombie-looking albino half alseep.

Francis, eyes-wide open, started to feel a little anxious for his best friend. With this crazy imagination of his, Francis wasn't even surprised to see him like this.

"He must be tired. Tu sais, maybe he slept with another girl yesterday." He lied to the Spaniard.

"But shouldn't he be as happy and energetic as usual..?"

"Ahhh Toni, do not complicate everything. He's fine, don't worry.

* * *

><p>The history teacher wasn't believing his eyes and ears: none of the bad touch trio spoke since the start of his class. Okai Gilbert was sleeping, but still, he liked him better when he was asleep. The two others were just subtly whispering. This has been the best course of the year for him.<p>

Gilbert finally was awoken by Antonio throwing a little piece of paper on which it was written:

'_Pssst_' then followed by another one with '_Can i ask you a question_?' written on it. About to say go on, he got hit by a third piece of paper, on which Antonio had written:  
>'<em> I don't know if you said yes or no but you know me, I'll tell you anyway!<em>'

Arg! So many papers! Another one hit the Prussian's head two seconds later: '_Can I bring someone at your party Friday night?_'

Pissed by all the letters on his desk, the red eyes sleepy boy murmured: "Who?"

He regret this question as another letter arrived.

'_Lovino Vargas._'

Lovino Vargas...Lovino...Lovi... "Oh mein gott!" Gilbert thought.

"It's the guy he targets!"

Getting up, Gilbert yelled: "So it'll be easier to shoot him after he's drunk! Then the police would know at Mein door because he was at Mein place so I would be suspect number one and you and your uncle could disappear like nothing happen and would never be suspected?"

Silence. Realising what had just happen, Gilbert noticed all the eyes looking at him at this moment. Bashful, he sat back on his chair without a word. This reaction surprised even the teacher and the rest of the bad touch trio.

"Mr. Beilschmidt..?"

"Uh? Yeah. I think I'ma... yeah. The corridor."

He got up and walked to the hallway.

"You guys can follow him if you want." The teacher said to Francis and Antonio hoping loosing them too.

"Hmm nope. I think we'll skip..." Frankly answered Francis.

The teacher sighed and continued his class.

Antonio, whom apparently was feeling really anxious for his friend, didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>At noon, the Spaniard didn't join the two friends.<p>

"See? You scared him. Now he won't even come see us anymore. How pathetic... Tonio.. a killer."

"Thanks but there's no time for compliments dude." The Prussian just stupidly answered.

"We must stop Tonio."

"Geez Gil. I won't even answer to that."

The Frenchman got up.

"Hey! Where are you going?" the albino yelled.

"Well, I'm about to tell OUR best friend that everything is fine and that you simply are completely turned over the top."

"Well I think that trying to socialize with a psychopath is completely stupid and pointless!"

The tall blond turned to walk away without answering the stupidest statement he had ever heard.

"Well don't come know at mein door when he'll target you next!" The Prussian yelled, now alone.

A few minutes later, the albino heard a too well-known voice behind him saying: "Nice show earlier."

"Shut up."

He then got up and started walking to his locker.

* * *

><p>Ludwig was staring at his older brother in despair. "Geez... How can he still be alive being such an idiot?" he think out loud.<p>

"Ve?" The small Italian beside him was confused by all the drama and tension going on this morning.

"Your brother is so wierd... But now that I think of it, mine's strange too these days..."

"Oh really?" The German answered half listening to the little brunette.

"Yeah! It's been about a week that he comes back home happier than usual. It kinda started when Antonio really started to talk to him every day at school. I don't get why he's more enthousiastic... he doesn't even accepts Antonio's advances..."

"Mhmm...?"

"Si! Are you listening to me?"

"Ja. Hey, let's go get some ice cream after school." The German didn't felt arguing with Feliciano.

"Okaiiii~!"

* * *

><p>"Why do you keep following me?"<p>

Lovino was apparently annoyed by the Spaniard's presence and the fact that he wouldn't leave him alone.

"I just wanna get to know you Lovi! Can I call you Lovi?"

"Of course not! No go away bastard."

"You know you can call me Antonio or Toni or Tonio or-..."

"I don't care. Leave me alone."

"You are soooo cute! Like this curl is so adorable!"

Antonio stepped closer to Lovino, whom slapped him right away.

"Never attempt this again, jerk!" The flushed Italian yelled. He then turned around, starting to walk in the opposite direction.

Still trying to understand what had just happen, Antonio didn't chase him. "Hmm. such an exciting person..." He think to himself.


	5. Kapitel 5

5.

The twins were asleep when the doorbell rang. The taller Italian tiredly got up to open his front door only to find a tomato at his feet.

"What the fuck?"

...

That morning, Gilbert looked completely in shape and sane like nothing had happen in his head for the past two days. In fact, Francis did his best to brainwash him. Making the albino believe that he dreamt about Antonio's ideas of killing The South Italian guy was a hard task, but an effective one.

"So, who's gonna be there?" The Frenchman asked.

"Well the girls accepted my invites [what isn't surprising me], my bro and his boyfriend will be at home too. Also, I invited our entire class. Okai, lots of them aren't cool enough to come at mein party but I had to do this: I made them think that my little scene from the other day was a subtle way to announce mein awesome party!"

The tall blond wasn't impressed. Gilbert accepting to look like a fool was simply impossible. He smiled at those thoughts. [Gilbert would never change] then realised what his crimson eye friend had just said.

"Wait. You invited the whole group?"

"Yep. Is there something wrong with it? Plus, the dorkest ones won't come since they probably didn't think that they were part of my announcement."

His bearded friend just smiled as an answer, what Gilbert found really creepy. Creepy enough so he wouldn't even ask anything.

The Frenchman then turned to Antonio.

"Tonio, who will you bring at Gil's party?"

"I think I've got my little idea..." The Spaniard gave as an answer, coming back to his daydreaming.

"Ahhhhh him...~"

On that exact moment, the brunette got smacked behind the head. He painfully turned around to look at a calm, yet pissed Italian.

"How do you know where I live, you freak? "

"I don't know what you're talking about..." The stunned man finally said

"What's up Lovi~?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" He got the red fruit out of his pocket.

"What's the meaning of this?"

The green eye teenager looked at it in confusion.

"Heeeeey! A tomato! Ahhhh yeaah it's true~ you like tomatoes, don't you Lovi~?"

"I already told you before not to call me like this!"

The Italian was now pissed.

Antonio's face softened.  
>"Did you know that red really suits you~?"<p>

"What? "

"Cause you're blushing right now~." Antonio answered in a grin.

"...Cause I'm angry at you, fucking dumbshit!"

Feeling that the conversation really was leading no where, the littlest brunette just walked away in fury.

"What the fuck was wrong with that little dude?" Gilbert pointed out.

"Why did he bring out a freaking tomato?"

"uhh... I'll tell you later..." answered Antonio, whom kept asking himself anxiously why did the small Italian had ran away. Most of all, he couldn't get why the hell did he was so fascinated by him. Lovino wasn't nice to the Spaniard, wouldn't even talk to him. But there was a little something that kept Antonio wanting to know him better and better from day to day.

"Hey! Toniooo!"

The Spaniard got pulled out of his thoughts.

"You won't bring that freaky little dude right?"

"What?"

"We were talking about mein awesome party remember?"

"Oh." and he instantly got back into his daydream.

"Veeee~! We'll have so much fun Friday for sure~!" Feliciano almost yelled to his blond friend as they were walking to their locker.

"Are you coming Feliks?"

"Like, how the hell could I miss that~? I've already bought new clothes lately. Plus, it's been a long time since Liet and I's sex life wasn't spiced up."

"Ve, you're probably right."

"Ah, by the way, how is it going with Ludwig? Like, did you two hook up or something~?"

Feliciano's face expressions immediately changing to let sadness take over, Feliks had his answer.

"Awww, What's wrong, like, between you two?"

"Well... I don't know if he really loves me... There's some times that he can be very lovingly-careful, but, most of the time, the only thing he thinks about is school and work... Even though he says he loves me, it's as if I didn't even exist..."

Tears started to appear at the cornier of his eyes.

"You know" the blond answered,

"This kind of makes me think of this movie that i saw once. There was like this cereal killer guy, but he would like only kill kittens! It was sooo sad~! I cried~!"

"Uhhhh... I don't get what you're trying to tell me right now..."

"Well, obviously, I didn't want to die! Since then, when I got to sleep, I'm locking him up in my room~".

"Oh. I get it." The Italian answered smiling. At least, the tears had stop rolling on his cheeks.

"So where were we? Ah yeah! You know what? Come at my place Friday after school. We could like go shopping and everything! I'll make your big German notice you, trust me. I know how to seduce guys." And he winked at those words.

"Vee~ That seems like a good idea!"

"Nice~! Now, I have to find Toris before class starts!"

The Pole than ran away, giggling. Feliciano couldn't help but smile: Feliks would help him get noticed by the German and that was pretty much everything he really wanted right now besides sleeping and pastas.

Seeing that his loved one was walking into Mrs. Jonathan's classroom, the Italian ran to glump him before his fourth period of the day would start.


	6. Kapitel 6

6.

Damn motherfucker! Thanks to you, I missed the bus!" the brunette yelled to Antonio.

"But I was just trying to talk to you for once~..."

"Well then, don't talk to me anymore. I'm going home."

The Italian started to walk in his house's direction. The Spaniard caught him up.

"Why are you following me dumbfuck?"

"Well... I kinda live in the street next to yours... HEY! I've got an idea! Let's walk home together~!"

"Please don't." Lovino whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>"You heard that? Everyone's invited. you should come and have some fun with me.! The Frenchman told the blond teenager in front of him.<p>

"No, no and never! Last time I went somewhere with you, it turned bad because of my low tolerance towards alcohol. Plus, you tried to rape me. Twice!"

"Ahh Iggy not this again mon ami! And let me say that I didn't succeed. You went away with Gilbert that night."

"Never bring that up again! And I'm not your friend damn stinky Frenchy!"

"Let me tell you that I shower and perfume every day! I do not stink!" yelled the insulted teenager, his blue eyes filled with anger.

"Whatever, you're still stupid and I hate you."

"Yeah! But you're the blond one! HA! ... Oh Wait. Merde."

"Yep. That only confirmed my thoughts."

Almost in despair, Francis retorted after a small gasp:  
>"Awee, come on Arthy! Come with me!"<p>

"Never in a million years." He turned his back to the tall Frenchman.

"Do me this favor and I'll get it back to you?"

The Britain faced back, now intrigued.  
>"Uhh... And what would you do?"<p>

"Tu vois, I can tell that you've got an eye on Michelle but you're too shy to tell her. Come with me and I'll go talk to her for you."

"H-how do you even know this..?"

"You see, mon petit anglais, I know you. Since first grade, remember? Plus, I'm French~!" He added with a grin.

The English man had to admit it: Francis was always good with relationships.

"Uhh.. I- I'll think about it. "

The Britain's answer just added a little something at the tall blond's smile. He really was satisfied.

* * *

><p>It had started to rain on the two brunettes.<p>

"Talking of a day to miss the fucking bus..." Lovino finally said. It was the first time he had talk since they've started to walk, but still, to Antonio, it was an improovement. At least, he finally said something.

"Yeah, uh, sorry for that... But at least, it's not raining too hard?"

At those eight words, the water began to fall harder, faster and in bigger drops on the two men walking.

"Fucking idiot."

A couple of minutes passed without anyone saying anything, which was killing the Spaniard so, uncounsiously, he started talking about anything that was passing through his head. He first started talking about their young age, then about how he liked churros, but never stopped.  
>The confused Italian silently looked at the tall tanned man besides him. Due to the amount of water, his hair had flattened but were still somewhat as messy as usual. Then his attention finally got on the elder's lips. Always moving. Lovino softly bit his lower lip: Antonio's looked so soft. They were perfectly uniform without imperfections and were just the right color that fit his beautiful skintone.<br>The youngster's cheeks started to heat up a little so he quickly moved his hazel eyes away to look at everything but the Spaniard. Instead, he locked his gaze on his feet while walking.

Until then, the rain hadn't stop falling. In fact, it was still greatly increasing. When Lovino looked far away, he could see lightnings from time to time. Nothing to worry about, but his heart skipped a beat when a powerful thunder growled into the sky. God he hated thunderstorms. The teenager finally remembered the Spaniard's presence as he spoke after a small cessation that the Italian hadn't even noticed.

"Waah! It's raining pretty heavily! I think we should run for cover before we catch a cold. I know some place we could go, it's really near~."

Too frightened to walk, Lovino didn't move a toe. Yet, he wanted to scream and get the hell somewhere else so he could sit, holding his knees close to his chest and simply wait until the lightnings and thunders stop. Not knowing what to do anymore, he let himself fall to his knees, grabbing the root of his hair with both hands. Everything was black. Couple of seconds passed before his hand was finally grabbed. The next second, the Italian found himself running without knowing it. In fact, his legs were just just trying to keep him from falling while he was dragged around.

Then suddently, the rain had stopped and the hazel eye teenager was pulled into a tight embrace in the Spaniard's arms. Lovino didn't try breaking the hug tho: he was safe now. It still seemed like it was lasting forever, but at least, the younger had stopped shaking. The elder's arms wrapping him tightly helped him forget about what was going on. He had started feeling a little better since it has probably been about 3 minutes that they were hugging. When Lovino sensed a hand brush his curl, he finally realised what was happening and violently pushed the Spaniard.

"What are you trying to do fucking pervert?" he instantly yelled.

"Well I'm comforting you~."

"Vaffanculo! I'm fine! I don't need comfort.." the Italian cheeks started to heat up again.

"But-.."

"Sucammillo!" The flushed teenager turned his head to look away.  
>"Where are we anyway?" he said sitting at an old table covered with a purple tablecloth.<p>

"Here? It's an old restaurant I used to eat at. Sadly, two years ago, it bankrupted. Afterwards, this place was abandonned. One day, Francis found a way in and the three of us come here for fun since then. Cloths cover the windows so nobody sees that we're here. Plus, Francis redecorated last year. Pretty no~?"

Lovino looked around him. Even though it was pitch black, he could still notice the purple walls every time a lightning struke.  
>"I think it's gay. I already hate this pla-..."<p>

He stepped as another thunder growled. The brunette instantly buried his head in his arms, starting to shake again. After a small moment of what Lovino would have loved to be complete silence, Antonio finally worriedly said:  
>"Lovi... Are you crying..? "<p>

Realising, the Italian quickly wiped his eyes, then lifted his head.

"Pfh. What're you talking about.?"

"Well, didn't I just hear you sob..? Are-you afraid of thunderstorms?"

The boy tsked, looking away.  
>"Totaly not."<p>

"Awee you are so cute~!"  
>The Spaniard took the younger's hand and lifted him from his seat. Then, the tight hug was back.<p>

Red of awkwardness [or that's what he wanted it to be], Lovino tried to break the embrace, in vain. He was too week. Or maybe it was just because he didn't really wanted it to happen? No that was impossible, he hated him!  
>But the warmth of the elder's body, even though it was soaked, kind of comforted the brunette afterall. The Roman had to admit it: the Spaniard's arms calmed him and made him feel good.<p>

* * *

><p>The short blond opened his green eyes. The field was enormous and colorfull. Joy ran through the boy's spine as a unicorn flew above him, its rainbow mane waving in the wind. It was such a beautiful scene. It was <span>his<span> happy place. The Britain turned around to look further in this bundle of happiness, but instead of finding his friend, the flying mint bunny, he found himself in front of a door. A simple wooden door with a small golden panel on it. Everything dissapeared, leaving the English man alone with this new door. Arthur read: "_**F_' world"**_. The rest of the first word was erased. How strange, this was the first time he saw that weird door, closed and inviting him to cross it. How tempting, but there was no way the Britain would cross it. He didn't trust it.

* * *

><p>Lovino slowly open his eyes, looked around him and streched. His head was lying on the Spaniard's laps. The Italian, still sleepy asked himself how he ended sleeping on him to find out that he fell asleep in Antonio's arms. He probably was exhausted and that's why he fell asleep.<p>

"Shit. What time is it?" The Italian instantly got up, waking up the half-sleeping Spaniard whom he was lying on.

"..uhhhh.. it's about 21:00."

"Merda! I'm late! Mom's freaking going to kill me!"

At those words, he took his backpack and his jacket from the chair he put them -so it could dry a little- and got outside. The rain had stopped and the sun was starting to lower, painting the sky with splendid blue, orange and pink tones. The ground had started to dry and the sky was cloudless.

"Awee what a perfect sunset~!"  
>Antonio was now behind him.<p>

"Mhmm.." The Roman looked over his shoulder to see him. His hair had started to dry and were just as messy as usual. He also had removed his drenched shirt. (When did he?), so half his body was exposed, showing the great tan he naturally had.

"Hey Lovi... Are you still mad at me..?" Antonio said after a moment.

"Uhh. No. Why would I be?"

"Because you're face's turning red again..."

The Italian was speechless.  
>"uhh. I- I gotta go, bastardo.."<p>

He then ran away, leaving a wordless Spaniard in the doorway of the empty restaurant.

"So cute...~ 3" the lonesome teenager thought loudly.


	7. Kapitel 7

7.

**Knock! Knock! **

Gilbert opened the door of his awesome house, awesomely smiling to the newbie of the party, finding an uncool Britain in the threshold of his door. The Prussian felt awesomely annoyed already.  
>"What are yo-..."<p>

He instantly got pushed away by a smiling Frenchman.  
>"Ahhh you finally came mon ami~! Bienvenu~!" he said, honey almost filling his voice.<p>

"First of all, Frog, I don't think I'll have fun in there. I'm here for... You know what.." the smaller blond replied, eyes closed.

"Hehe, We'll see mon cher, we'll see..."

The elder's creepy smile made Arthur regret coming to that stupid party already. Michelle or not, there was nothing on earth that was worth spending an evening with that Beard-face fucker. Screw this, he was going home, but before he could even turn his back and proudly walk away, Francis grabbed his wrist and dragged him in.

"Bloody stinky Frog! Let go of me!" he hissed the Frenchman.

"Ahh you came all the way here~! At least sit a few minutes!" The taller man threw Arthur on the empty couch in front of them.  
>"Be right back, I'll get you a drink, mon ami~."<p>

Damn frog. He was such an annoying, immature brat. Arthur couldn't stand him near and sadly for him, the tall blond was part of his life since his parents worked with the Britain's. That meant he had to spend meetings, dinners and even Christmas with the Frenchman and his stupid family. Arthur had to admit it though, the teenager's family really was beautiful, especially Francis' mom, but they were the stupidest case the Englishman had ever seen in his life, really.  
>Finally back with a glass of wine in his right hand and a beer in his left, Francis pulled the smaller blond out of his thoughts.<br>"Here you go, mon ami~." he handed the drink to the one he was talking to.

"I won't drink it. And I'm not your friend!"

"But aren't you thirsty after all this walking?" he answered, smiling interiorly.

"Well yeah. But I'm sure you've put some creepy shit like that rape drug inside it. Look, the bottle's already open." the Britain pointed.

The Frenchman rolled his eyes and still gave the drink to the blonde, who finally took it, but didn't take a sip yet.

* * *

><p>"And, like, I decided to take the second proposition 'cause, you know, living at the farm isn't easy.. You have to love your cows and everything. I would, like, totally not live on a farm. And, yeah. That's how I got my new couch~."<p>

"Who are you...?" The Prussian was lost and alcohol wasn't helping him concentrate on what the blonde was saying. In fact, alcohol was the reason why he had started hitting on Feliks. What? He was wearing a skirt, so it was a girl right? And she was so light, sitting on him. A guy would be alot heavier.  
>Gilbert didn't mind being groppy and pervert since he thought the Pole was a 'her'. And then, just as his hand went up the "girl's" lap, the albino felt a violent thing hit his head from behind. No need to ask himself who the hell had hit him:<p>

"What are you doing to Feliks, freaking pervert?" the Hungarian yelled.

"Ow! What the fuck dude! I was just talking with mein new friend here!"

"Huuh... I don't wanna interrupt, but I have to go... Like, Torris' waiting for me.. huh. In the kitchen." The Pole obliviously let out, getting up.

"See? She's gone now!" the Prussian whined.

"She? Feliks' a boy Gil!"

A boy..? He was hitting on a boy?  
>"Huuh...! I... I totally knew! Hehehe.! I was kidding!" he laughed.<p>

"Damn it Gilbert! Stop thinking you know everything! It's frustrating!" the Hungarian was really starting to get pissed at the albino.

Getting up, he started laughing, passing by girl talking to him. She turned around, even more frustrated and ready to yell at him for not listening, but no words came out as she saw him making his was to a random girl. Damn it! He was such an idiot! She wasn't jealous. No. Not at all. Not for this stupid and pervert asshole!  
>But why did she put her emotions on alert mode as she looked at her childhood friend laughing with the girl he was hitting on [Probably with some lame expressions like: there's alot of stars in the sky at night, but not more than there are in your eyes and blablabla.. -disgusted face-], then leave with the said girl in his room's direction. That was it. She didn't take it. She'd tell him how she felt about it. Grabbing a drink, she chugged it in one shot to give her the guts to finally enter in that room and yell at that stupid albino. Sadly, one wasn't enough so she took another one and etc.<p>

* * *

><p>Gilbert smiled as the girl he didn't know the name yet started to unbutton his jeans delicately, starting to run her hand lower and lower. Mein gott she was hot! He hat hit the night's jackpot. Moreover, her enormous boobs already pressed on his chest, she was somewhat able to keep leaning closer. The Prussian liked how fast this was going. He would bang her, she would like it, moan loudly and everyone would be happy and tralala. Unfortunately for him, everything stopped suddently as the teenager finally noticed the drunk and angry girl standing at the end of his bed, eyes full of tears. He hadn't hear the door open. Fuck.<br>The Hungarian slowly got closer, never looking away from the crimson eyes she was staring at. When she got beside him, tears had stopped flowing on her cheeks and then, just then, a violent hand met Gilbert's jaw.

"I... I Fucking hate you!"

She left the room, running and a confused albino. What the hell had just happen?

* * *

><p>The Spaniard was still sitting on the couch. The party had started since more than an hour and a half, but Lovino was nowhere to be seen. He didn't come yet. Would he?<br>Antonio started to feel bad. What if the Italian didn't want to come and see him afterall? Even if, on the phone, he said he would maybe pass by, to look after his brother, Antonio thought he'd maybe come for him too... Maybe Lovino didn't care about him at all afterall.. Maybe he didn't like him and that the brunette was wasting his time trying to know him better...  
>When a crying Feliciano ran downstairs, entering the living room, it took a few seconds before the Spaniard got pulled out of his weird thoughts.<p>

"It's Lovino! He got hit by a car while he was walking here!" Tears were massively flowing down his cheeks. He was inconsolable.

"Wait what?" Antonio finally shouted, getting up of the couch. "W-what happen?"

"H-he... He was crossing the road when the light was red... And a car was coming.. B-but... he.. he's too stubborn... And... the car.. the car... and... Boom!" The Italian tried to say between large sobs.  
>"H-he's at the Hospital right now..."<p>

Antonio couldn't believe what he had just heard. Lovino had been hit by a car? It's in these moments that the Spaniard should've buy a car. Damn it! And he couldn't do anything about the fact that the Italian was at the hospital right now.  
>"Does anybody have a car!" he heard himself shout.<p>

"I do" A half-drunken Britain got up, waving the keys in front of him.  
>"B-but.. I drive!"<p>

"Hey! You drank too much Iggy!" The Frenchman beside him let out, also getting up.  
>"Let me drive!" He snapped the keys from the blonde's hands.<p>

"Hey! My keys...!" The Britain whined.

Francis was about to retort, but instantly got cut by a serious [way to serious] Spaniard.  
>"Can we just go?"<p>

The two blondes stopped playing around and started to walk to the door, startled by Antonio's attitude.  
>"Damn frog..." the Britain whispered before leaving with the two others.<p>

* * *

><p>His shirt half buttoned, the Prussian entered the living room, which was the fourth room he'd come in without finding Elizabeta.<p>

"So she did leave..." he thinked, sitting desperately on one of his couches, pushing a random sleeping guy on the ground. He was feeling like shit. It was the first time he felt this bad for someone and his chest hurt. What the hell was that pain anyway? He should take pain relievers.  
>Why the hell was he feeling like this? Lizzy was a girl like any other one. Maybe it was because she was his childhood friend since they were really close before and everything..<br>And... And where the fuck was everybody? Antonio, Francis, Arthur and Feliciano were no where to be seen. Oh. Maybe the Italian was upstairs with Ludwig. Probably. And.. And.. Trying to think about anything else than the Hungarian was a failure. He didn't really care not seeing the others at that time. In fact, the more he wanted to forget about her, the faster his heart would beat.  
>'What the hell!"<br>The house was completely silent now, besides little noises that came from the bathroom's direction from one time to another. Gilbert instantly got up.

"The bathroom!" he almost yelled before running at the source of the noises. He grabbed the doorknob, in vain: the door was locked. He knocked softly on the wood. No reaction. Damn it. The albino knocked again, harder this time. A simple click was heard, which meant the person inside had unlocked the door. Now, he only had to hope it was the right girl behind the door. The Prussian slowly opened, letting himself in, his crimson eyes slowly scanning the room to finally stop on the girl crying on the toiletseat.

"Thank god, she's not gone.." he whispered to himself and got closer to hug her. Since he was in kindergarden, Gilbert couldn't stand seeing a girl cry, especially this one. He would personally take care of the ones that would make her cry, even though she was able to do it herself. What do you want? The albino was a gentleman, even back then.

"Go away!" she yelled, breaking the hug.

The Prussian kneeled down to be at her face's hight. Her eyes were all red and puffy due to the amount of tears and sadness of the past minutes. He whipped the ones sliding down her delicate jawline and tried to find the right words to say at that exact moment. The only words that came out were pretty pathetic.

"I.. I didn't fuck her.."

The Hungarian's answer was simple and direct: a huge slap. He didn't move away and continued.  
>"I swear to God..."<p>

"I don't believe you! You can't keep your dick in your pants!" she finally answered, hitting him weakly in the chest.

"I don't even believe it myself Lizzy.. I won't lie to you. I would've love to.. you know what.. but. I.. I couldn't stop thinking about the way you looked at me a few minutes before. I don't get it. It never happened before." For once, Gilbert was really sincere.

Elizabeta didn't answer yet, but at least she had stopped crying and was staring at the albino in silence. Well, it was complete silence except the sniffles you could hear from the Hungarian from one time to an other.

"Really Lizzy." The Prussian continued.  
>"I swear to God what I just said is true. S-sorry.. For.. Making you cry.?"<p>

Elizabeta couldn't believe what she had heard. Was Gilbert really apoligyzing? No. She must've dreamed it. The albino never apologyzed to anyone. Never. Still, she wanted to know it she really heard what she think she heard.

"S-sorry, but... What?" still unsure about the other's last sentence.

"I said i swore to God I didn't do it and-" He got cut by the brunette's sentence.

"No! Not that! W-what did you say after that?" she asked, more curious than ever.

Gilbert back up a little, thinking.

"I... I said I'm sorry..."


End file.
